


Sucesos que arruinaron a un alma gemela

by Hibari_Phantom



Series: Una promesa para arruinar dos almas [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari_Phantom/pseuds/Hibari_Phantom
Summary: Diez ocasiones en que el entusiasmo pudo no haber sido suficiente, al menos, cuando no conoces el nombre del alma gemela que te rechazó. Y una vez en que conocerla, no lo cambió todo.
Relationships: Arthas Menethil/Jaina Proudmoore, Arthas Menethil/Kael'thas Sunstrider
Series: Una promesa para arruinar dos almas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918570
Kudos: 2





	Sucesos que arruinaron a un alma gemela

_Siempre ha esperado que la pequeña marca aparezca en su muñeca, ansiando ver letras dibujadas sobre la piel. Revisa todos los días el lugar en que se debería colocar el nombre de su alma gemela, aún si su madre le advierte que esta no aparecerá en al menos dos años más; aunque nada es seguro. Su padre dijo que los Menethil suelen ser especiales, que los nombres que se pintan sobre ellos son sobresalientes, de un dorado brillante como sus cabelleras y aparecen más temprano de lo que la mayoría espera._

1

La primera vez que conoció la historia, no fue por sus padres o incluso su hermana. Estaba fuera, habiendo escapado de su institutriz, escondido en los establos del castillo. Entonces le parecía el escondite perfecto, aún si después se enterase de que la mujer lo había disculpado de sus deberes deliberadamente. La primera vez fue contada por Falric, cuando miró con curiosidad las letras en su muñeca.

Él apenas podía decir cuál era cada letra, pero unirlas parecía imposible, por lo que terminó cuestionando a su guardia sobre ello. Aunque tampoco había sido muy sutil, por lo que, Falric le hubiera contado de cualquier manera. El soldado sonrió en cuanto lo cuestionó y Arthas ya podía sentirse emocionado y expectante a su respuesta: Un alma gemela. Era todo y nada para una persona.

El nombre de esa persona le pertenecía y alguien más era propietario del suyo, marcado sobre su piel para que le fuese imposible olvidarlo, incluso ante la adversidad. Es un consuelo y una promesa de amor incondicional. La primera vez que escucha el significado, solo puede pensar en que es una maravilla, que alguien siempre estará para él y que nadie puede romper aquel vínculo. Fue un pensamiento demasiado amable para la cruel realidad, aún más en medio de una guerra.

Cuando llega emocionado con su madre, a contarle sobre su más reciente conocimiento, ella parece totalmente desconsolada por no haber sido la primera persona en contarle aquella maravilla de la vida. Apenas ve a Falric aquel día y lo amonesta con falsa molestia, aunque ella termina explicándole más detalles sobre el nombre que recibirá.

2

Cuando Uther lo sostiene sobre sus brazos, el vendaje que lleva se desliza apenas un centímetro, lo suficiente para vislumbrar una mancha oscura sobre la piel. Lo baja de su montura con su cuidado habitual y cuando él pregunta, la expresión decaída de su mentor lo hace fruncir el ceño: se supone que tu alma gemela te hace feliz ante el solo recuerdo, por lo que no puede entender su tristeza.

Uther se lo muestra, apenas dudando un segundo antes de descubrirse. Está el nombre de su alma gemela, es blanco, apenas notable por sí mismo en su piel, pero se encuentra rodeado de un negro absoluto que se difumina en el exterior y a Arthas le parece especial, pues nunca ha mirado una marca así, que posea dos colores. Entonces él le dice eso mismo, aún si su semblante parece propagarse, su maestro es solemne.

Cuando posa su mano sobre su cabeza, en muestra de cariño, simplemente le dice que es especial, pero no por un motivo agradable. Mucho antes de incluso unirse a la Mano de Plata, conoció a la persona que le fue prometida, en quien pensó desde que apareció su nombre; pero eso solo duró poco tiempo. Uther explica que no para todas las personas es una historia maravillosa y que no será feliz simplemente porque se muestre una mancha en su piel; ella murió y pasó más tiempo anhelándola que amándola vívidamente.

Al congraciarse con la Luz y unirse a la Mano de Plata él ha preferido un solo rumbo en su vida, eligiendo una posición inamovible de aquella mujer en sus recuerdos. Arthas está sorprendido, pero también confundido: cuando pregunta si unirse a la Mano de Plata lo privará de su alma gemela, su maestro le regala una sonrisa y lo niega, prometiéndole que puede elegir las dos cosas o solo una según el prefiera, pues la Luz nunca prohíbe un acto de amor.

3

Cuando Calia está cerca de recibir la marca, él está tan ansioso por conocer a su futuro cuñado que logra preguntar por noticias nuevas a su hermana, yendo religiosamente cada mañana a tocar su puerta, justo antes de tomar el desayuno. Cali no está molesta con él y puede sentir su propio entusiasmo conforme transcurren los días, sintiendo que, en cualquiera de ellos, él tocará a su puerta y ella le dirá que sí, es el día en que conoce el nombre de su pareja predilecta.

Por aquellos días todo parece perfecto, su madre está igual de entusiasmada que él, tanto que incluso permite algunas de sus travesuras más inocentes; solo puede imaginar un transcurso igual para el futuro. Sin embargo, un niño es intrínsecamente soñador y nadie sería capaz de culparlo por la decepción tan grande en que terminó todo el asunto. Ni siquiera su padre.

Cuando sale de su habitación, los gritos ya son evidentes incluso fuera de los muros del castillo; la puerta de Calia está abierta y su padre parece mucho más molesto de lo que nunca lo ha mirado. Él ni siquiera puede entrar y enterarse de lo que ha sucedido cuando su madre lo intercepta, levantándolo sobre sus brazos hasta llevarlo de vuelta a su habitación. Lianne promete que todo estará bien y él quiere creerlo, pero lo cierto es que nada vuelve a ser igual.

Cuando mira a su hermana, casi puede creer que alguien ha drenado su felicidad por completo, como si ella fuese alguien más, diferente a la que fue días atrás. Arthas sabe que su madre le prohíbe hablar de todo el asunto con él, pero no es sino persistente y Calia finalmente se rompe en sollozos, buscando que él prometa no enamorarse del nombre que aparezca en su muñeca.

Ella lo asusta, porque él espera ver la tinta dorada manchar su pulcra piel. Su alma gemela, el nombre que apareció en su piel debe ser un error, a pesar de las palabras de su padre sobre su estirpe. Él cree que Calia puede cometer un error, puede ser una mancha en el linaje, una casualidad, porque no puede simplemente abandonar a la persona que espera por él, nunca descartará a quien se le prometió. Si Calia decide no aferrarse a su amor, aún sin conocerlo físicamente, no puede hacer mucho por ella, así que promete lo contrario en su mente: no dejar que el nombre pierda el valor que posee.

4

Cuando viaja a Dalaran al lado de Jaina Proudmoore, siente que es grandioso, una oportunidad para saber más acerca de su alma gemela; la mayor cantidad de conocimiento acerca de tal tema se encuentra de Dalaran, debido a la sospecha de que es un tema de magia. Tan pronto como llegan, está ansioso por preguntar acerca de ello a su anfitrión, aunque la decencia indique moderación.

Durante la cena que se da en el salón principal, en honor a su visita, él habla con Jaina y Antonidas principalmente, hasta que el tema de los orcos surge y entonces un elfo se entromete, desdeñando abiertamente a su raza y la simple presencia de los campos de internamiento. Arthas no sabe quién es, aunque estaría de acuerdo con su opinión si no hubiera sido porque Jaina lo había reprendido por una opinión tan llena desagrado; por lo que él simplemente repite lo que ella mencionó acerca de su actitud más aletargada. Sobre la redención.

El elfo lo mira curioso, aunque con el ceño fruncido: parece no agradarle y evoca el mismo sentimiento en Arthas por el desprecio. Es entonces cuando su piel, aún sin la marca, transmite una ligera ola de calor; él se sorprende y deja de mirar confrontativo al elfo que estaba frente a él. Sabe que su marca no puede aparecer aún y la sensación fue muy ligera para el dolor que todos describen tras su aparición. Aunado a ello, él no puede mirar descuidadamente su muñeca, sería un acto muy infantil de su parte, por lo que intenta mirar furtivamente sin mucho éxito, debido a que su decepción se hace notable al no haber encontrado aún su marca.

Observa la mirada curiosa de Jaina y Antonidas, antes de ser distraídos por la despedida abrupta del mismo elfo que antes había comentado: parece que huye del lugar y se nota molesto. Jaina más tarde explica que aquel elfo es el príncipe Kael’thas de Quel´thalas. Arthas entonces tiene a quién agradecer por evitarle la vergüenza de ser cuestionado por su entusiasmo para conocer a su alma gemela, aunque lo hace en silencio, pues el príncipe parece despreciarlo abiertamente.

Él no se preocupa por eso, aunque comenta sobre lo antinaturales que parecen los de su raza: él no lo vuelve a ver antes de partir de regreso a Lordaeron. Jaina le dice que ha viajado de vuelta a su reino la misma noche que lo conoció, y aunque le desconcierta, él se burla de ignorar lo que tanto lo ha molestado de él. Arthas no logra saber nada más de las almas gemelas, aburriéndose tan solo al entrar en una de sus bibliotecas.

5

El día está cerca, él lo sabe, pues su padre obtuvo su marca a una edad similar, al igual que su hermana. Esta vez no se encuentra revisando su piel cada mañana, en un intento por controlar sus impulsos, justo como Uther le pidió que hiciera; intenta mantener su promesa de no mirar, pero cada día parece más imposible. Sabe que, al obtener el nombre, arderá su piel y sentirá un calor extenderse en el lugar, su madre lo ha repetido hasta el cansancio por lo inquieto que se ha vuelto al preguntarle si aún no aparece (prometió no mirar su muñeca, no que nadie más la vería).

No puede dejar de pensar que tal vez apareció por la noche y él no pudo sentirlo porque estaba dormido: Cali dice que tiene un sueño muy pesado, pues es casi imposible despertarlo cuando se toca a su puerta. Llevan semanas en aquella misma situación, por lo que, cuando Jaina llega a Lordaeron y ofrece un descanso a su madre, ella prácticamente los empuja a tomar un paseo en los jardines del castillo.

Jaina Proudmoore es la chica más hermosa que ha mirado y su hermana ha asentido a su afirmación. Arthas cree que será una buena alma gemela, él espera que sea ella a quien pertenece su nombre, pues nunca se ha divertido tanto como con ella, sin contar a Varian. Sabe que su padre estará contento con él, pues ella es la hija del almirante Daelin y es una excelente estudiante del Krin Tor.

Arthas le dice que espera que sea su nombre el que le pertenece y ella parece contenta por la idea; ese día planean una vida, las ideas más locas sobre cómo vivirán juntos: cosas posibles e imposibles porque uno de ellos dice que vivirán en Kultiras y ella lo enseñará a navegar, desde las maniobras más simples hasta aquellas de experimentados marineros. Todo lo que su padre le ha enseñado.

Claro que muchas de ellas solo eran sueños sinsentido, pero otras fueron mucho más que ello, guardadas celosamente en su memoria, creando esperanza para ambos: una fe que les hacía querer llegar más rápido al futuro. Pero, por supuesto, Arthas debió saber que, si para su hermana no salió bien, para él tampoco lo haría.

Una tortuosa semana después, finalmente apareció, cuando se encontraba en medio de una práctica de arco: siente el ardor que prometieron, como si el hierro candente se marcase en su piel. Cuando deja de apuntar y suelta la flecha con rapidez, dejándola caer descuidadamente, siente la emoción subir desde el estómago y extenderse por todo su ser.

Respira, mirando directamente a Falric y, al contemplar su emoción apenas oculta y el apoyo que transmite, se recoge la manga. No comprende lo que sucede cuando una mancha de color rojo sangre sustituye el nombre que debería aparecer, es una maraña de líneas, como si alguien lo hubiese garabateado con furia, como si quisiera que desapareciese. Espera respuestas cuando ve a Falric, pero el hombre solo parece desconcertado y frunce el ceño tan intensamente como él.

6

Le pidió a Falric no decir ni una palabra acerca del asunto hasta que él determine lo que ha pasado, aunque es un hecho que pediría ayuda a Jaina. El desánimo su madre lo atribuyó a la resignación que conlleva su espera, aún si con el tiempo parecía peor.

Al pensar que aún no había aparecido su marca y los estragos que este hecho parecían hacer en él, su padre terminó enviándolo a Dalaran, con la intención de que Jaina menguara su decaído ánimo. Claro que fue más beneficioso que quedarse horas en la biblioteca mirando libros sin leerlos por miedo a lo que allí encontraría: su hermana era quien había notado su tendencia a desaparecer en tal lugar, conociendo bien su desagrado a mantenerse tan quieto y callado. Sin embargo, con los acontecimientos de su marca, había comenzado a apreciar la tranquilidad que tal lugar brindaba.

A su llegada a Dalaran con la excusa de aprender apenas sobre la magia y visitar a Jaina, su ánimo definitivamente mejoró. Aunque es un hecho que Jaina notaría la razón de su miedo cuando evitó definitivamente su costumbre de remangar su ropa. Ella lo abrazó, no entendía por qué parecía tan triste cuando le mostró el desastre que era su marca, así como tampoco entendió por qué las lagrimas se le escapaban silenciosamente: él se prometió no llorar por algo como eso. Se sintió patético, aún si el alivio de todo aquel estrés acumulado lo había hecho sentir mucho mejor. Tras su reacción, no le queda más que aceptar lo que significa poseer una marca así, ya no puede ignorar la verdad.

Estaban algún jardín de Dalaran, se habían acostado sobre el césped recién arreglado y ella estaba frente a él: a pesar de las tonterías de casarse y del hecho que su marca era horrible por hacerlo pasar por toda la angustia y el dolor, al mirarla sabía que sería un alma gemela perfecta, aún si sabía que no se pertenecían. Su rostro se debe ver tan hinchado como el de ella por haber sollozado, sin embargo, no puede evitar reírse, porque siente un calor reconfortante que se expande por su abdomen. Ella devuelve el gesto; Jaina, sin darse cuenta de que debió tomar sus lecciones con el príncipe de los elfos, se queda dormida.

Arthas la observó, agradeciendo tenerla a su lado en un momento tan desconcertante. Si ella no tuviese un alma gemela, él la amaría, pero de otra manera: él nunca pensaría en robarla de la persona a quien pertenece su nombre. Sabe que Jaina está enamorada de él, pero a diferencia suya, cuando el nombre en su muñeca sea revelado, ella encontrará a su pareja, quien no la rechazará sin siquiera conocerla. Él no nota la presencia del príncipe Kael’thas a lo lejos cuando su marca arde apenas perceptible, es una cualidad extraña que sucede rara vez, aunque con más frecuencia de la esperada desde que está en Dalaran, lo que tal vez se deba a que la ciudad está saturada de magia.

Arthas sabe que debe olvidarse de ese nombre que lo ha rechazado: empieza por usar una pulsera gruesa de cuero negro que no lo obligue a mirar el desastre en su piel.

7

Si piensa en su alma gemela cuando da su primer beso, es un hecho innegable, así como inevitable. Tiene curiosidad, claro que sí, y esperar a encontrar a su alma gemela para saber lo que es besar a alguien, yo no es una opción, por lo que, cuando Jaina expresa las mismas dudas, Arthas no puede negarse. Sin embargo, aún sale a flote la idea de su alma, pensando lo que diría de él, si la sensación sería distinta.

De cualquier manera, es un acto dulce y tierno cuando sucede: antes habían hablado de la posibilidad, pero la simple mención los había dejado nerviosos. Por tanto, cuando están en la biblioteca de Dalaran, con ella leyendo tan tranquilamente en un espacio que puede pasar a íntimo, él se inclina, tomando con delicadeza su barbilla antes de besarla.

Es cálido y dulce, aún más de lo que se siente el verano de aquel año. Sonríe, porque es mejor de lo que esperaba. Jaina, a pesar de la sorpresa, se nota complacida, así que, solo con el simple motivo de expandir su ego, pregunta si le ha gustado. Ella, como espera él, asiente con estupor.

Después de la primera vez, es más fácil llegar a la segunda y luego a la tercera, hasta que pierde la cuenta, al igual que se desvanecen los pensamientos sobre su alma gemela; la mayoría sucede en la biblioteca, aún si Jaina quiere vetarlo de ella, pues parece su costumbre en honor a la primera vez que sucedió.

Él no está preocupado por besarla cada ocasión que puede, aunque lo prefiere en la privacidad posible. No se siente cohibido ante el acto hasta que son encontrados por el príncipe Kael’thas. Debe admitir que fue de los besos menos inocente, aunque tampoco es que hicieran más; aún así se siente avergonzado cuando son atrapados, pues él podía apreciar directamente la mirada molesta del elfo, cuando aún tenía sus labios sobre los de ella y su mano en su pierna.

Él parece más molesto que de costumbre, con él específicamente. Aún no sabe lo que le ha hecho para que se muestre tan hostil, o si simplemente es cuestión de un prejuicio. En aquel momento de verdad temió que el príncipe lo golpeara, cuestión por demás denigrante, pues de ningún modo sería capaz de dar una pelea digna a favor de defender su honor. Kael´thas les da una reprimenda por lo público del lugar entre el chirrido que hacer sus dientes al apretarse.

A pesar de ello, parece no ser suficiente, y cuando ya ha terminado con Jaina, le pide que se retire y los deje hablar solos; ella se va finalmente cuando él usa su rango como miembro del Kirin Tor para alentarla. El hecho es que, al quedar solos, parece más molesto aún. Reclama la decencia de Jaina y su virtud, así como su desvergüenza cuando debería de cuidar de ella, incluso de los escándalos cuando ella no es su alma gemela.

Arthas se siente desconcertado por la mención, pues la mayoría piensa que se encuentran juntos, unidos por la pertenencia mutua de sus nombres, información que no se han molestado en desmentir. No sabe de dónde surgió aquella información, aunque le resta importancia cuando parece colorar su piel en tonos cálidos por la molestia que expresa.

Llega un punto en que él ha retrocedido tanto, sin siquiera notarlo, que lo detiene una estantería. Puede sentir el fresco de su aliento por lo cerca que se encuentra: en un momento gritándole silenciosamente y al otro en un silencio abrumados que le hace notar su seseante jadeo. No sabe si se equivoca, pero la sensación llega a ser similar a las ocasiones en que besa a Jaina con repentino desenfreno.

Está tan seguro de que él lo besará, que, sin notarlo, separa apenas sus labios: no le molestaría que lo hiciera, cuando antes ha notado el peculiar atractivo del príncipe Kael´thas y los elfos en general. Pero él se aleja, tan molesto como antes, como si fuese producto de su imaginación anhelante la idea. No le cuenta a Jaina sobre el hecho, pero sí pierde su tiempo pensado en el suceso, tan distraído como para no recordar preguntar cómo es que sabe sobre la inexistencia de un vínculo como almas gemelas.

8

La próxima vez que se encuentran, es en una taberna común, y por extraño que parezca, la menos incómoda de sus interacciones. Él está harto de la tontería de su marca: es un hecho que su padre conoce su rechazo, y aunque lo compadece, también lo presiona para buscar una pareja digna de continuar el linaje de Menethil. Su madre no está contenta, pero Calia es la que peor se ha tomado las exigencias de su padre contra él. Permanecer en el castillo es un horror.

Así que, cuando Falric le menciona salir con los soldados, es imposible que él pueda negarse. Aunque, claro que lo hace a escondidas de su madre, a ella no le gusta que vaya específicamente a beber, y menos después de la vez en que terminó dormido al lado de Varian en las cercanías del Lordamere. Jaina se había reído de ellos por días.

El punto es que termina bebiendo de más, aunque no tanto como aquella vez. Y al mirar a un hombre tan familiar, no puede evitar sonreír, porque debe estar alucinando si, en toda la Ciudadela Violeta, es el último lugar donde pensó volver a verlo. Se acerca a él, olvidando que no son ni mínimamente cercanos, olvidando el recato por su mente obnubilada.

Arthas no puede identificar correctamente las emociones que se filtran en su rostro, sin embargo, sí puede notar la sorpresa, similar a la suya, por el encuentro tan fortuito.

—Pensaba que los elfos no visitaban tales lugares —dijo, hipando al final.

Él extiende los brazos, refiriéndose a todo el lugar y su estado, entre maltrecho y limpio.

—Y yo que los príncipes humanos no gustaban de humillarse más.

—Cuestión de perspectivas —responde Arthas, dando otro trago.

Es incómodo el silencio, aquello es seguro, pero el estado de Arthas no lo deja percibirlo correctamente, por lo que sigue hablando holgadamente:

—Entonces… —comienza, alargando sus palabras—, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Buscando a un príncipe —dice—, uno tan tonto como para olvidar sus lecciones.

Kael´thas toma el banco frente a él: le sorprende que no se encuentre ni mínimamente molesto, de hecho, casi se nota paciente. Ni siquiera recordaba sus lecciones. Aunque se alegra de que haya sido él y no Antonidas, como se había planeado.

—Aquí me tienes —declara—, puedes dejar de buscarme, y molestarte por tener que darme lecciones, no estoy en Dalaran para eso.

Le dedica una sonrisa fácil; parece que Kael tampoco tiene ganas de molestarse con él esta vez, comportándose tan poco alterable.

—Estás aquí por lady Jaina, sí, ya lo has demostrado bien —responde el príncipe elfo, más amargo de lo que debería—; pero tus lecciones no pueden ser omitidas cuando el archimago Antonidas me lo ha pedido personalmente.

Arthas se burla de sus palabras, aunque al príncipe elfo no le gusta el sonido.

—Sería bueno estar aquí solo por ella —comenta.

Kael´thas no pregunta más y él sabe que su curiosidad debe ser inevitable, aunque está seguro de que no se dignará a preguntar, por lo que sigue hablando. Dicen que será más fácil con el tiempo, si deja de crearlo un tabú. Está alcoholizado, lo que le da el valor suficiente para decirlo con una naturalidad que no sentiría en la sobriedad.

—Resulta que no eres el único que me desprecia, mi alma gemela también lo hace.

Kael´thas no lo mira sorprendido, sino con una expresión tan neutral que se alegra de ella: eso es lo que desearía ver en cada persona que lo supiese, no la común lástima o tristeza, pues una cosa era recibirlo de Jaina y otra, de cualquiera. Arthas descubre su muñeca e intenta desatar los lazos de la pulsera de cuero, sin embargo, su torpeza parece aumentada, por lo que Kael lo toma entre sus manos. Su piel contra la suya se siente ligeramente fría, casi como un abrupto despertar.

Al mirar la marca, no pasa mucho: la observa con curiosidad latente, pasando su atención a sus ojos. No habla, y tal vez eso lo pone más nervioso que la lástima.

—¡Bueno! —dice, poco dispuesto a esperar en silencio—, vayamos a esa lección.

Ni siquiera tuvo que convencerlo, su actitud tan taciturna era lo suficiente extraña como para guiarlo a su despectivo normal. Al levantarse, siente el mareo que ya debería esperar, pero olvidó por completo. Kael lo sostiene, burlándose de él por sus ideas.

—Ni siquiera puedes pararte correctamente —dice—, tu cerebro no da para más.

—Claro que puedo —protesta.

Y claro que no podía, pero su orgullo no iba a permitirle admitirlo. Al final, Kael´thas no sabía dónde estaba su habitación, y cuando se desmayó, no le quedó más remedio que llevarlo a la suya. Definitivamente fue su error buscar darle una reprimenda, ya que eso parecía dar paso a su confianza. Se vieron durante los siguientes dos meses, incluso más de lo que se requería. Arthas sabía que era diferente a la atracción común desde ese día.

Cuando tuvo que anunciar que finalmente volvería a Lordaeron, esperaba una expresión similar a su sentir, sin embargo, la mirada pétrea que le dedicó, le dijo acerca de la unilateralidad; tal vez volver no sería tan malo después de todo.

9

Cuando se escribe el nombre de su desdichada alma, es en un estado de completa agonía. Preparaba sus pertenencias cuando el malestar comenzó a extenderse por todo su ser, una incomodidad sin origen aparente. Entonces se muestra con el dolor de la primera vez; pero él no puede leer, pues su vista es nublada e inestable: no sabe cómo sentirse aparte de desesperado por su imposibilidad, simplemente vislumbra el rojo de la sangre que mancha su piel. Lo odia. Odia que haya aparecido cuando él está dispuesto a abandonar incluso su nombre para separarlo de su alma gemela.

Su marca arde furiosamente, le parece mayor al dolor de la vez en que apareció, aunque no puede saberlo, pues ya ha dejado de pensar coherentemente. Se supone que debe de comenzar el viaje de vuelta a Lordaeron esa misma mañana: su escolta ya se encuentra preparada para partir, simplemente lo esperan a él. Se siente mareado y aturdido, pero debe montar su caballo. Él no puede dejar que un médico revise su vergonzosa marca, así que se dirige a su montura, dispuesto a tomar las riendas y soportar el dolor, pero uno de sus hombres lo nota (maldito sea), y cuestiona su estado de salud.

Él no recuerda cómo es que llega a los aposentos de Antonidas, aunque Jaina después le cuenta que balbuceaba su nombre y cómo enloquecía cuando se mencionaba llevarlo para que alguien más lo tratase, así que ella convenció a los soldados de llevarlo a él. Arthas confía en el archimago el secreto de su muñeca y le cuenta lo intermitente de sus reacciones, cómo nunca había sido tan fuerte el dolor y, sobre todo, que Jaina ha investigado y no debería tener aquella reacción.

Al final, ni siquiera el hombre es capaz de determinar la causa, por lo que se ve obligado a llamar al príncipe de los elfos, confiando en su capacidad y conocimientos, pues los kaldorei tienen aún más investigaciones acerca de las almas gemelas, aunque está guardadas celosamente en las estanterías de la biblioteca de Lunargenta. Arthas no se resiste cuando mencionan el nombre y Jaina va a toda prisa en su búsqueda.

Cuando él llega, Jaina puede jurar haber visto genuina preocupación en su rostro, aunque la haya aplastado rápidamente. Él no está consciente, Antonidas tuvo que dormirlo para evitarle el dolor. Sin embargo, a la llegada del príncipe, es inmediata la reacción: él habla, sin parecer despierto, aunque su molestia es clara. Rechaza a su alma gemela y le profesa un rencor verdadero por el dolor que causa en él cada día más; desea, desde lo más profundo de su ser, nunca haber ligado su nombre a ese alguien.

Entonces, cuando despierta un día después, se sorprende al encontrar la piel de su muñeca sin mancha alguna, como si el desagradable hecho hubiese sido su peor pesadilla. Él se alegra de no tener que usar el cuero que irrita su piel. Renunció a conocer su identidad: lo que esperaba su alma de él.

10

Es en invierno cuando finalmente conoce el nombre de su alma gemela; en el peor momento para su felicidad desligada. Lordaeron se encuentra en medio de las festividades, se siente emocionado con tal hecho, posiblemente será el último que pase con Jaina como más que una amiga: el próximo año, ella deberá tener el nombre que le pertenece en su piel. No puede decir que está rebosante de alegría, pero es un hecho que ella le transmite su nerviosismo.

Los invitados están por doquier en el castillo y apenas ha parado por un respiro: es cuando finalmente se detiene, mirando el salón lleno, durante el baile nocturno entre los nobles, que finalmente nota a Kael´thas, sintiendo su corazón palpitar más intensamente. Arthas se atraganta un poco, pues él ni siquiera tenía idea de que se encontrase entre la multitud, menos aún eludiendo las tonalidades cálidas que procura.

No tiene intención de abandonar a Jaina, mucho menos en presencia de sus padres, sin embargo, al dedicarle unos simples segundos a su distracción, ella lo entiende perfectamente. Cuando se dirige a él, siente un ligero temblor en su mano: no lo ha visto en mucho tiempo, ni siquiera pudo darle las gracias por haberlo ayudado con el inconveniente de su marca. Ha pasado más de un año.

Kael´thas parece alejarse, casi como si lo evitara metódicamente, aunque no puede entender por qué, si sabe que la cortesía lo obligará a interactuar con él; por lo que, cuando lo arrincona hablando con su padre, y este les abandona, se siente victorioso al ver una expresión fugaz de pánico.

Arthas menciona lamentar no haberle agradecido por su ayuda la última vez, y tal mención es suficiente para evidenciar la tensión que siente.

—Viajaste inmediatamente a Quel’thalas, antes de poder…

Kael´thas ahora parece preocupado, con el ceño fruncido y casi una expresión de tristeza. Arthas no lo entiende hasta que él termina de hablar por esa noche:

—Mi marca apareció ese día —dice.

Y eso es suficiente para él, para sentir su preocupación como propia: Se siente tan ridículo como la única vez que se rompió frente a Jaina. Esperanzado a una unión con alguien más, con alguien que no lo despreciara; creer que tenía una oportunidad ante la falta de la presencia de una marca despreciable. Lo más risible es que incluso pasó todo aquel tiempo contemplando la posibilidad, anhelando la idea, en tanto él…

Entonces Kael´thas comienza a descubrir su muñeca, y él se sorprende con la idea del príncipe elfo de torturarlo aún más; toma su muñeca, cubriendo el nombre con su palma, casi asustado de observarlo.

—No necesito verla —sentencia, más severo de lo que esperaba—. Perdóname por mis intenciones, no lo sabía.

—No lo comprendes —se burla—, me odiarás cuando lo hagas.

Arthas se siente desconcertado, aunque sabe bien lo que debe hacer: mirar su marca.

Desea no haberlo hecho. Si él le hubiese mentido, a lo mejor seguirían como normalmente hicieron, él puede haber ocultado ese hecho y nunca tendría que despreciarlo como Kael hizo: tan desigual como era la suya, está su nombre escrito en amarillo con rayones de rojo sangre.

Quiere golpearlo, es una idea ineludible, aunque opacada por su deseo de consuelo. No le queda más que buscar a Jaina entre la multitud: su rostro debe decir todo el desastre que se ha tornado su conversación.

+1

Espera por una hora fuera de su puerta, es tan temprano por la mañana que le parece imposible que haya viajado de vuelta a Quel´thalas y desde dentro del catillo es imposible teletransportarse. Aunque nada evita que piense lo contrario. De cualquier forma, el tiempo que haya tardado en salir, le hubiese parecido una eternidad y, sin embargo, cuando lo hace, le parece que necesitaba más tiempo.

Claro que desea seguir, ya no porque fuera su alma gemela, pues su muñeca, con la falta de un nombre, constata que ya no le pertenece, y ello por propia voluntad.

—¿Te quedarás todo el día allí? —pregunta Kael, mirándolo desafiante, claro que no iba a ser dócil a pesar de su estupidez, piensa Arthas. Le gusta.

Se maldice por no saber lo suficiente de magia, o de lo contrario, no se hubiese parado como tonto tanto tiempo. De cualquier manera, no ha esperado para nada, por lo que toma apenas el valor que necesita y resopla.

—Te rechazo como mi alma —dice con convicción.

Kael frunce el ceño, herido, pero también molesto e insultado; por lo que se precipita a responder a medias:

—Si has venido a mofarte…

—¡No! —interrumpe, casi demasiado fuerte—, no es todo. Te rechazo como mi alma gemela, solo como ello, no como Kael: no como el príncipe que conocí en Dalaran.

«No mentiré: te desprecio aún como mi alma gemela, por haberme rechazado y haberme negado la oportunidad de conocer el nombre que me pertenece. No sé si alguna vez seré capaz de perdonar algo así. Por el dolor que significó, así como la soledad. Pero me gustaría intentarlo, si te parece bien; no como personas destinadas, sino como aquellos que se encontraron»

Parece inseguro acerca de lo que dijo y se torna perturbado conforme pasan los segundos: Arthas lo espera pacientemente, aunque, cuando parece estar a punto de disculparse, casi lastimeramente, él lo detiene, porque esa imagen no le queda. Kael es un elfo seguro de sí mismo, orgulloso y casi altanero, sin embargo, eso mismo es lo que le gusta de él y aún no están listos para ver un lado más vulnerable del otro, a pesar de la noche de parcial ebriedad.

—Solo quiero saber por qué lo hiciste, cuando estés listo —dice Arthas.

El príncipe elfo asiente y finalmente se miran con tranquilidad, una calma que emana desde el alma. Sabe que él comienza el abrazo, porque Kael no se mueve hasta que Arthas inhala en su olor la calidez de su persona. Cuando él besa su mejilla, con una timidez que no le corresponde, finalmente le ve sonreír de manera genuina: no hilarante ni despectiva. Lo hace de verdad.

Entonces, cuando finalmente decide que deben ir a desayunar porque su estómago comienza a emitir sonidos vergonzosos, le advierte:

—Mi madre te aceptará rápidamente, así como mi hermana, aunque no creo que te disculpen a la primera. Sobre mi padre, no puedo decir que será fácil.

Kael asiente, seguro de que les va a ser imposible ocultarlo por más de un par de días, considerando su estatus. Arthas lo guía hacia el comedor principal, aunque lo detiene al último instante.

—¿Qué pasa con lady Jaina? —pregunta, lo cierto es que no recordaba ese detalle.

—Jaina estará contenta por el desarrollo —dice—, tampoco es que seamos almas gemelas declaradas y sea un hecho de dominio público.

—No puedo quererte de la misma manera en que puedes quererme si las cosas van bien. Yo sí conocí tu nombre, incluso antes de que nacieras.

Arthas asiente, nunca funcionarán de manera convencional y posiblemente pasarán por más problemas que la mayoría, pero valía la pena intentarlo: mejor hacerlo a lamentarse para siempre por la oportunidad que pudo ser.


End file.
